tmnt2012seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fungus Humungous (Episode)
Fungus Humungous is the 10th episode of the second season and the 36th episode of '' ''the series and aired on February 16th. Face the fear or take the fear!! Official Description A fungus mutant spreads through the sewers causing April, Casey, and the Turtles to experience their worst fears; Leonardo must face his greatest fear, which is losing his team. Plot The episode begins with Casey and April sitting on a bench in New York City. They soon decide to go down into the sewer to visit the Turtles, but when they get down there, an extremely noxious smell (not the sewage) instantly catches their attention. Suddenly, the same construction worker that was last seen in Invasion of the Squirrelanoids appears out of nowhere and runs right past April and Casey. The two then follow the horrified man around a corner, but find that he has disappeared....Then, April hears something strange and, before she knows it, something blows some type of powder directly into her eyes...She then glances at Casey and glimpses that his face looks like a bat of some sort! Mortified, she walks in the opposite direction and suddenly sees what appears to be her mutated father, WingNut, standing there!! Casey is utterly bewildered by April's strange behavior - and he quickly goes to inform the Turtles of this. Meanwhile, in the lair, Splinter and Leo are engaging in deep meditation. Splinter has no trouble whatsoever in doing so, but Leo seems to be having alot of trouble, due to the recent nightmares he's been having about his brothers being dragged off into darkness and him being completely powerless to assist them. Splinter tells him that losing one's team is a common fear that every signal leader is prone to face now and then. Casey then enters the lair and tells them of April's very odd attitude. When Casey says that he does not know exactly where her location is, Donnie begins chastising him, but Leo quickly breaks up the squabble. So, the team heads out into the sewers to find April. However, Casey hears an awkward sound and peers into a tunnel, only to be stunned by the same thing that stunned April. This same thing provokes his absolute greatest fear as well - Rats. And tons of them appear in the hallucination that follows and begin to engulf Casey...much to his own dismay. This time, the Turtles are the ones who are completely baffled. While Casey becomes increasingly frantic, Donnie rounds a corner and spots a still horrified April, who is still hallucinating that WingNut is in her presence as well. Donnie tries to calm her down, but to no avail whatsoever. The Turtles then realize what has been the perpetrator of all of this turmoil - Mushrooms!! Tons of them!! One then appears and attaches itself onto Mikey's head, and from that point on, the four brothers do the best they can to dispose of these little pests, but one manages to spray Raph with the very same stuff that caused Casey and April to become terrified, and, thus, Raph does as well....He hallucinates Leo as the Spy-Roach and, vowing to eliminate the repugnant roach, he quickly jumps into the air and mistakenly is about to harm Leonardo! Leo dodges out of the way and Raph lands hard on the ground. Mikey wraps his Nunchucks around his now extremely mortified brother, which is able to contain him for a couple minutes...They keep walking until they get to an area where an army of Mushroom Men attack them and spray Mikey. Coughing, he trips over one of Raph's legs and they both freak out at the sight of one another (Raph sees Spy-Roach and Mikey sees the Squirrelanoids). Then, Donatello is sprayed by the substance and begins hallucinating that April (who is hallucinating Donnie as a bat) despises him and is calling him a freak over and over again. Everyone then leaves the area, leaving Leo utterly abandoned...However, he is the final one to be sprayed. Then, he hallucinates that his favorite television character, Captain Ryan, is scolding him because of his utter failures in life - His failure to protect his brothers...He tries to snap out of it, but this does not work. Then, a ton of mushrooms gather up in a single file line and start to slowly and ominously surround Leo. Two of them fly up and squirt the substance into his face at the same time, which causes him to slip and fall off of a nearby ledge. Leo lands in an unknown place, but, luckily, is uninjured. He then imagines his own brothers admonishing him about his failure to protect them before he quickly gets himself up, and sees that a gigantic figure is standing nearby - It's FUNGUS HUMUNGOUS! The giant spore has one huge eye protruding from the center of it's "head" and the creature can seemingly speak.... Leo notices a Mutagen can sticiking out of the beast. The monster orders some Mushroom Men to cause more fear inside of Leo and, sure enough, Leo becomes even more fearful and much more guilt-ridden than ever before. However, he is able to snap out of it and slices most of the attacking mushrooms in half. When he becomes fearful yet again, he instinctively envisions what Master Splinter had told him earlier on. Thus, he grabs his two Katanas, destroys Fungus Humungous by letting a huge amount of light into the room, and snaps out of his trance with relative ease. Meanwhile, the other three turtles, April, and Casey snap out of this as well, but only due to the fact that Fungus Humungous was destroyed, which caused a chain reaction in which all of the other fungi were also destroyed...The others soon find Leo lying on the ground, seemingly unconscious, but, he quickly wakes up when Mikey wonders if he needs mouth to mouth. Raph thanks his brother for saving all of their lives - however he pulled it off. They then head back to the lair and joyously discuss their triumph. Leo tells his Master Splinter about how he faced his fear, which causes his sensei to question if he was actually able to 'master' his fear. Leo solemnly replies that he didn't, but he did face it. Splinter explains that this is what makes him a great leader. Meanwhile, Mikey brings out a 'victory pizza', with Pepperoni, Sausage, and extra mushrooms - which obviously disgusts all of them and they leave the area. Mikey does not discrimate, however, and he lifts up a slice and examines it, noticing that there is a mushroom that appears to be awkwardly dancing on the pizza slice. Splinter's Wisdom "All leaders must face the fear of losing their team. I face this every time you and your brothers leave the lair." Character Debuts *Fungus Humungous *Mushroom Men Trivia *Spy-Roach, the Squirrelanoids, and WingNut reappear in the other's nightmares. *The order of people infected by Fungus Humungous are: The construction worker (fear of the Squirrelanoids), April (fear of WingNut/bats), Casey (fear of rats), Raph (fear of Spy Roach/cockroaches), Mikey (fear of Squirrelanoids), Donnie (fear of April rejecting him), and Leo (fear of failing as a leader). *The Mushroom Men around Leo to the tune of "The Nutcracker Suite" is a reference to Walt Disney's 1940 animated film, "Fantasia". *Mikey makes a Super Mario Brothers reference, as he jumped on the top of the mutant mushrooms and called it, "Super Mikey Brothers" *This is the 6th episode to focus on Leo. *No one ever named Fungus Humungous in this episode. Video Gallery Fungus.png Leo panicking.jpg Mikey puke squirrels.jpg Donnie's so naive.jpg Fear this.JPG Gj-.png Bj.png Tmnt-210-clip-1-16x9.jpg Tumblr n1395yd9rf1snebhwo1 1280.jpg Tumblr inline n14vmabzWy1qd3bt3.png Tumblr n13l9eOF5e1rd1pyso3 500.png Tumblr n13wl0D6BK1r7hwpmo1 500.png Tumblr n13xh0czbB1r7hwpmo1 500.png Tumblr n14vf6C0n81selbgso1 400.png Tumblr n14vf6C0n81selbgso2 400.png Tumblr n14vytFf9R1selbgso1 1280.png Tumblr n14w56XQFS1selbgso1 1280.png Tumblr n14w350r1p1selbgso1 1280.png Tumblr n155gr29LK1selbgso3 250.png Tumblr n155gr29LK1selbgso4 250.png Tumblr n04ffwMDah1selbgso1 1280.png Tumblr_n13l9eOF5e1rd1pyso3_500.png Tumblr_n0y4w1vGD61selbgso1_1280.png Mushroom_mutant_thing_attacks_mikey.png Mushroom_mutant_thing.png It's_on_mikeys_face!.png Double_attack.png|Uh....... Tumblr_n13cjhiGPx1t1h8v2o1_1280.jpg Tumblr_n13cfqCual1t1h8v2o3_1280.jpg Tumblr_n13cfqCual1t1h8v2o2_1280.jpg Tumblr_n13cfqCual1t1h8v2o1_1280.jpg Tumblr_n0wjhy30nf1swy0zyo3_1280.jpg Tumblr_n0wjhy30nf1swy0zyo2_1280.jpg Tumblr_n0wjhy30nf1swy0zyo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_inline_n13kqayNj41refx5o.jpg TMNTFungusHumungousDonnie'sfear.jpg Tumblr n13xh0czbB1r7hwpmo1 500.png Squirrelanoids vs Spy-roach.png|"I'm gonna pluck the wings off of ya!" "Keep away from me!" default.jpg Man, I'm just bummed.jpg|Man, I'm just bummed I hate you.jpg|Nerdy 3-fingered freak!!! Hello?.jpg|Hello? Broken heart.jpg|Broken hearted Donatello I'll splatter ya!.jpg|I'll splatter ya!!! Yaaaaa.jpg|Yaaaaaaa Donnie touches fungus .jpg|Donnie touches fungus What is it?.jpg Category:Season 2 Category:The Show Category:Episodes Category:Episodes that aired in 2014